The cover of a book can lie to the reader
by DreameOfDreamland
Summary: A new era has begun.Mary of Las Vegas is now incharge of The Bloody Spades.Will the BAU be able to find her before more are murdered?Or will her and her gang rule for ever? I suck at summarys sp? just give this a chance.I will rate this T just in case.


**This is 100% fan made. All caracters belong to who ever they belong to. Except mine! They belong to me. Any ways, hopefully you will enjoy the story. It took me a while to think this up and I will try to get the next chapter up! Please bare with me!**

**The cover of a book can lie to the reader.**

_**Las Vegas, 9 pm, Sunday night.**_

"_**Hey, Marie, shouldn't you be asleep?"**_

"_**Shut up, you fag. I might look young but may I remind you, that intellectually speaking, I'm older than you?" The girl spat out, kicking**_

the can she was playing with. The men beside her laughed. She snickered.

"_**See, even they think so, now shut up before you attract the blue men. Last thing we need is an arrest…or a cowboy shoot out…" She**_

spoke, voice filled with venom. The man she was addressing growled and cocked his gun towards her. 

"_**Why should I listen to you, you bitch?"**_

_**Every one backed away, not including the girl, who just smiled towards him.**_

"_**Now now, let's not rush-…"**_

_**A Gunshot rang out, the bullet barely hitting the girl in red. Sirens were heard minutes later.**_

"_**Shit! Look what you've done! Come on, before they come!" The girl ran towards the man, grabbing his hand and dragging him forward.**_

"_**Why are you helping me? I almost killed you!"**_

"_**Because I know you won't…you're my brother, now come one! I don't want to lose you too!"**_

_**The man stopped.**_

"_**Marie…I'm sorry…"**_

"_**It's okay, now come on-!"**_

"_**Hands up where I can see them"**_

_**Silence was heard. The man before them was holding a gun towards the man.**_

"_**Let the girl go and put the gun down!"**_

_**The girl stared as her brother pointed the gun towards the man.**_

"_**Shut up you fu-!"**_

_**Another gunshot rang out and she screamed. The police officer ran up to her and held back. She screamed over and over as he carried**_

her away to his car. The others stared.

"_She was found with Mark Solemten. He assaulted an officer. The reason that leads to this was that a local called the police and they responded. The man  
on the job was new. He thought it was a kidnapping and shot Mark. He's now dead."_

_The court closed, declaring the officer non guilty, leaving the gang unhappy. Never, NEVER, will I ever look at those men the same. All along they didn't_

want to declare a newbie guilty. Especially when he just got rid of 'scum' of the street. My red dress flowed as I walked back on the streets with the rest

of my gang. That man will pay…Every single one of them….

"_Well boys, guess we need a new King… Who wants to be in charge?"_

"_Why don't we have a queen, Marie?"_

_The men agreed. I than noticed what they meant. I was their leader now. And I will lead them to victory. I was Queen Mary of the streets. Well more like_

Blood Queen Mary.

"_Sure, and from now on, blood shall be our daily drink boys."_

BAU offices, June 22nd , 7 am.

If life really was like a box of chocolates, then they were not the best around for the most of us. Or they were really small boxes. Lately, we've

had only partly normal ones, yet now we were called to Las Vegas for mass murder. One that could've rivaled the Jack the Ripper case. There had

been a count of over 30 dead officers and civilians over the past two weeks. Hotch was the first to hear about this, being in Las Vegas himself

with his family. Not lucky at all. I assembled all my stuff and headed to our new conference room for this case. It wasn't the best, but it will have to  
do. I guess. As I walked in every one was sitting, waiting for me to begin.

"All the victims are either male or very important women. The were all brutally murdered on the streets. The style is different every time, but they

leave the same mark every time."

"You did say 'they' right?" Reid spoke, pointing the obvious, just incase some one didn't.

"30 victims and just one UnSub? It's quite unlikely. And it is shown by the different style they make the sign."

I showed the group the pictures of the sign. The were little bloody crowns. Either engraved in their chest or for head, depending on how they

were murdered. Including the ones who were kidnapped for more than one day. The sign was on the wall or floor they were last seen at.

"So our UnSubs want to be known, they are probably the type that want to be known."

Gideon spoke, frowning slightly.

"And they probably won't stop until they have no one left or they get scared…" I thought out loud

"They got the attention now, that's for sure."

Morgan spoke, pointing at the T.V out side of our conference room. The news had some pictures of the scenes, blurred of course. Hotch glared at

the T.V

"We will catch them. Any ways, JJ. what do we know about the first victim? We might as well start there."

"His name is Nathan Manning. Age; 27. He was new to the police force and was proven non guilty for the murder of Mark Solmenten. He had

thought he had kidnapped a girl and he shot the man after Mark had pointed a gun at him."

Reid looked at me confused. "Thought?"

I cleared my voice. "Yes, thought. Mark was actually having a quarrel with the girl and got a little hot headed. The girl quote 'He was always the

hot head of our mini club. He would always fuss about me being second head of the club, which wasn't my fault. I had to make sure we had

enough money for food and keep up with our dues and all. I was the brain, he was the King.' Unquote."

"Do we know the name of the girl?" Emily asked.

"No, she didn't want to tell the court. She was just twelve. And she was a street kid. That's all we know.'

"Well that puts her out. I don't think she could possibly be in charge of this massacre." Morgan said, protecting the young one before someone

said something.

Hotch shacked his head and stood. "Every one is a suspect, Morgan, so is she." With that he left. Every one dispersed going to their own crime

scenes.

That's the end for now. I will update later. =D


End file.
